1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to the manufacture of sheet material from a face-to-face lamination of strip elements aligned with strip face planes perpendicular to the sheet face planes. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system for monitoring the incremental development of a sheet and also the delineation by length of successive sheets in a continuous flow stream.